Rearview Rosary
by CatatonicVanity
Summary: The worn beads of the religious symbol were slung around the rearview mirror, forfeiting any faith for the man before him. -B-Day fic for MyMello'sMatty. Rated M, yes, for a reason. Review.


**A/N: **Hello all! This is a... deleted scene of Gamer Boy's Detonation. Yes, it's early, but this is for MyMello'sMatty. Happy happy birthday MY Beanie! Love you!

**Disclaimer: **No own. Got it? NO OWN!

"You aren't gonna go and have sex with the car, are you?" Mello asked, only half in jest. Matt's actions were questionable sometimes.

"No, but I'd have sex with you in the car," his lover responded. Mello's cock twitched in the confines of his favorite leather pants and for once he thanked how tight they were. Perhaps Matt wouldn't notice. The small smirk that graced Matt's face proved him wrong as those sharp green eyes flitted down. Mello squirmed uncomfortably and crossed his legs, though it caused pain to rocket through his length.

"Just drive," he mumbled, looking out the window. Matt chuckled and began the drive to the hotel he'd booked. Mello closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to the cool glass of the window, trying to push Matt's words out of his mind and ignore his raging boner. Before he was aware of what had happened, the car was stopped and the engine killed. He opened his eyes and looked around the gloom of a parking garage. He undid the seat belt and tried to grab the door handle, only to be stopped by the locks clicking. He looked over at Matt, who had turned in his seat and was watching him with bright eyes.

"I told you I wanted to make love to you in this car. It would seem that you do too," he murmured, reaching across the car and placing his fingers against Mello's thigh. His other hand reached for his rosary, pulling it gently over his head. The worn beads were slung over the rearview mirror and both of Matt's hands plunged to Mello's form fitting leather, taking off each article with practiced care. He leaned down and laid across the seats which distinctly lacked a gap. Mello tried to slow his breathing as his left leg was pulled up across the seat and Matt wriggled his way between Mello's legs. The laces of the pants were skillfully undone with Matt's teeth, making the blonde moan and press his hips up.

Matt's fingers delved into the leather pants, pulling them down slightly. His lips wrapped around the head of Mello's cock, drawing an undignified whimper out of the blonde. His fingers threaded through the silky red locks with surprising tenderness as Matt lowered his head and took more of the appendage into his mouth. Mello panted and let a soft moan as his digits pressed into Matt's scalp. Matt's tongue swirled around almost lazily, pausing for a moment while he bobbed his head. His fingers wrapped around the base of Mello's length and squeezed gently.

Matt pulled his head away, much to Mello's chagrin, and started to deftly undo his own jeans. Mello peeled his gloves off and got up onto his knees, bending over the seat and grabbing a bag. The duo never had a shortage of lube and Mello really wished he had thought to get a bottle ready.

The thought was gone from his mind in a moment, a groan tumbling from his lips when the tip of Matt's cock was introduced to his body. He gripped the headrest so tight that his knuckles turned white, trying to relax while Matt gave shallow thrusts. Mello whimpered at the teasing sensation, though at loathe showing such submission, because _damn_ his ginger knew what he was doing.

Matt's length was gone soon and that clothed chest was pressed to his back. Matt's hands, much steadier than his own, dug through the small bag that contained the entirety of their sex lives (lube, vibrators, handcuffs and the occasional sign of kink for when Matt was in a mood) and withdrew a bottle of lube. Mello looked over his shoulder with a desperate gleam in his eyes.

Matt sat back, one leg free of the jeans and mimicking Mello's earlier position. He took Mello's hand and uncapped the lube, pouring a generous amount on Mello's fingers. Then he leaned back and bent his right leg at the knee, leading Mello's fingers to his own entrance. Mello pushed two fingers in to the knuckle, moaning at the sensation and leaning over his lover. He captured Matt's lips in a passionate kiss and scissored his fingers, loving the mewls he received and the way Matt bucked back into his fingers.

He slipped his third finger into Matt, forcing a shudder down the boy's spine. Matt groaned and wrapped his arms around Mello's shoulders, kicking the jeans aside and pushing Mello back into the seat. He clambered into the blonde's lap while Mello smeared the remainder of the lube on his cock, drawing the most delicious moan from his kiss swollen lips. Matt dove in and pressed another kiss against Mello's mouth while he dropped down, impaling himself.

The sounds of combined pleasure filled the car and probably altered anyone else on the second floor of the garage to their activities. Matt rocked his hips gently, breathing shakily while his body tried to reject the intrusion. Mello wrapped his hand around Matt's neck and pulled him down, pressing their foreheads together and closing his eyes. He knew that if he were to push Matt, the redhead would break and a drastic amount of trust he had for Mello would be gone. So he forced himself to be still while showering the side of Matt's neck with kisses.

The redhead lifted himself a little, giving a soft groan at the sensation. The sound makes Mello's cock twitch, pulling a smirk onto Matt's lips. He gripped Mello's shoulders with bruising force as he dropped back down, throwing back his head and sighing. Mello's hands slithered around Matt's body and wound through his hair, making the redhead's body relax completely. He canted his hips up slightly, brushing against that special bundle of nerves. Matt's lips parted and his eyes widened almost impossibly.

The redhead shifted and wrapped his arms around Mello's neck, capturing the blonde's lips in a rough kiss. He nibbled Mello's bottom lip, moaning when Mello parted them and shoving his tongue into the offered cavern. He lifted his hips up, only to drop them again. Mello's hands migrated to his hips, gripping them tightly and moving up with Matt's motions. The redhead pulled away and moaned at the sensation, grinding down and swaying his hips. Mello growled and shoved him down a bit harder, drawing a breathless chuckle from his lover.

Then any playfulness or teasing was gone and Matt began riding the blonde eagerly, bouncing up with a sharp _slap_ of skin only to be dragged down by Mello's hands. Moans and groans escalated into screams of ecstasy while Matt lost his vision, sight tunneling so much that all he saw was Mello. His hands fisted in the blonde's hair, if only to see the spark of competitiveness flash through his blue eyes and the rosy blush take over his cheeks. He leaned against Mello's shoulder and placed his head in the crook of the blonde's neck. He shook his head lifelessly, almost nuzzling into Mello in slow motion. He squeezed his eyes closed tightly and screamed against the flesh of Mello's throat as he came.

Mello groaned at the sudden tightness around him and ground Matt's hips down against his own, trying to savor the feeling. He lost himself suddenly in the orgasm, gasping and rocking against Matt, who reciprocated the action.

Several moments of panting and little whimpers later, Matt lifted himself off of the blonde, who whined audibly at the action. Matt fell back against the seat and lifted his hips, wriggling into the jeans, though at loathe putting his clothes back on when he felt they weren't necessary. Mello sighed and laced up his pants again, grabbing the lube and going to throw it back in the bag. Matt's hand intercepted his and took the lubricant, slipping it into his pocket.

"We'll take that stuff up later... Let's go break in the bed," Matt said in a husky voice. Mello moaned and leapt out of the car, taking Matt's hand and running to the elevator with renewed vigor.

**There it is! B-Day smutt. Leave a review, yo.**


End file.
